List of JAG characters
This is an overview of the regular and recurring characters of long-running series JAG. Note: All ranks are those shown and/or stated by the end of the series. Regular cast Captain Harmon "Harm" Rabb Jr., USN (JAGC) Played by David James Elliott. A naval aviator who became a JAG lawyer after being diagnosed with night blindness. His father was shot down over Vietnam and was listed as MIA, with Harm's attempts to find him forming the plots of several episodes. He became strong friends with Mackenzie, and through the seasons their relationship grew through the years. Towards the end of the series the pair acknowledged that they were in love with each other. By the series finale, Harm and Mac became engaged to be married and would continue to live in either San Diego or London, based on who won a coin flip based on where they had been promoted to. He was promoted three times during the series' run, being first introduced in the pilot episode as a lieutenant to ending with the rank of captain in second to last episode. Rabb was a lieutenant commander and commander for most of the series' run. Lieutenant, Junior Grade Megan "Meg" Austin, USN (JAGC) Played by Tracey Needham. Season 1. Austin was the second partner to LT Harmon Rabb, replacing LT JG Caitlin Pike. NBC cancelled the series then when CBS picked it back up she was replaced at that time by Major Sarah MacKenzie. Colonel Sarah "Mac" MacKenzie, USMC (JAGC) Played by Catherine Bell. A Marine lawyer, who later became chief of staff under Chegwidden and Cresswell, partnered with "Harm" and became his best friend and constantly dealt with "whatever" it was between the two officers. "Mac" had the gift of gab and great tenacity in the courtroom for justice but somehow always had trouble with the men in her life. She had a terrible childhood with her abusive alcoholic father and a mother who abandoned her on her 15th birthday. Suffered from alcoholism but sobered up and joined the Marine Corps at age 19. She dealt with her past in Season 4's episodes, "Mr. Rabb Goes To Washington" and "People v. Mac" and "Second Sight." For three seasons, Mac was a major. She was promoted once in the series' run from major to lieutenant colonel. She was also promoted from JAG lawyer to JAG chief of staff, the second in command under Chegwidden and later Cresswell. Until the series finale, she was senior to Rabb by two months. Captain Bud J. Roberts Jr., USN (JAGC) Played by Patrick Labyorteaux. Originally an ensign in charge of Public Affairs at USS Seahawk, who later became a JAG lawyer. He had a younger brother, Mikey (Michael Bellisario) who had aspirations of being an artist before being accepted into the Naval Academy, and eventually became a radar and gunnery technician. They had a complex relationship with their father, "Big Bud" Sr. (Jeff MacKay), a retired Master Chief, who was borderline abusive when they were children, perhaps due to the strain of having to raise them himself after the death of their mother. Mentioned having a sister named "Winnifred" or "Winnie" in Season 2 but she was never shown. He lost his right leg when he accidentally stepped on a landmine in Afghanistan, but went through rehabilitation and was not only allowed to remain the Navy, but given a promotion at the end of Season 9. Bud was promoted three times during the series' run, first from ensign to lieutenant junior grade; secondly from lieutenant junior grade to lieutenant; and lastly from lieutenant to lieutenant commander. Both Harm and Mac thought the world of Bud, and in the series finale both of them all but begged Bud to join them in their new commands; Bud politely turned them both down because his wife wanted him and their family to stay in the D.C. area. Bud was a lieutenant most of the series; but at the series conclusion, Bud held the rank of Lt. Cmdr. Bud crosses over three times into episodes of NCIS: the season 1 episode "Hung Out to Dry" and the season 14 episode "Rogue". In the latter, set 11 years after the finale of the JAG series, he is now a captain and still a JAG officer. He most recently appeared in the season 15 episode "Dark Secrets". Rear Admiral Albert Jethro "A.J." Chegwidden, USN, Retired (JAGC) Played by John M. Jackson, Season 1–9, 193 episodes. He was a no-nonsense, gruff CO and former Navy SEAL but always had his "people's" back. When he announced his retirement, the JAG staffers were legitimately sad to be losing his leadership and friendship. In Season 3, he showed slight romantic interest in Mac but their friendship and UCMJ implications caused them to nip it in the bud. A.J. became the father figure for many of the JAG staff. He had an Italian ex-wife and daughter who were featured in a kidnapping plot in the Season 4 episode "Going After Francesca." He loved baseball and once mentioned he was drafted by the Cleveland Indians, but declined a contract in order to serve his country during wartime. He was nominated for a seat on a high-level civilian court but turned it down after being confronted with the unethical positions of the Congressman who nominated him. Lieutenant Harriet Sims, USN Played by Karri Turner. She replaced her future husband, Bud Roberts, as Officer in Charge of Public Affairs at USS Seahawk and later became part of the administrative staff at JAG HQ. She comes from a wealthy family that did not approve of her joining the Navy. Harriet is happy go-lucky and gets along with almost everyone, especially Harm and Mac. She was a vital part of the JAG "family." Harriet gave birth to A.J. in 1999, but lost her daughter, Sarah, during her delivery in 2000. Since then, Harriet has given birth to a boy (James Kirk Roberts) and then to twins, giving her and Bud four children. Harriet was promoted twice during the series' run, firstly from ensign to lieutenant junior grade, and lastly from lieutenant junior grade to lieutenant. Commander Peter Ulysses "Sturgis" Turner, USN (JAGC) Played by Scott Lawrence. A good friend and former Naval Academy classmate of Harm, and a great rival in the courts. He served on submarines before becoming a lawyer. Son of a Baptist Navy Chaplain. Sturgis and Harm play hoops and fix cars together. Categorically refused to get involved in 'the soap opera' of Harm and Mac's relationship/or lack thereof. Had an on-and-off relationship with Congresswoman Bobbi Latham, and later found love with Varese Chestnut, a jazz singer. Fell into a funk that impaired his relationships with the JAG personnel in Season 8, and his friendship with Harm suffered when he was interim head of JAG after ADM Chegwidden's retirement. Major General Gordon "Biff" Cresswell, USMC (JAGC) Played by David Andrews. Season 10, 17 episodes. The last JAG in the series, he succeeded RADM A.J. Chegwidden upon his retirement in 2004. He was a very tough leader who also showed a low-key sense of humor and eventually won over the JAG officers. Legalman First Class (LN1) Jennifer "Jen" Coates, USN Played by Zoe McLellan. Seasons 7–10, 63 episodes. A girl with a conflicted past, Coates came from an unhappy home with a very strict and unforgiving father; it was implied her father was physically abusive to her. Originally a client of Rabb's and a Electronics technician (United States Navy) on the USS Gainesville, she was accused of abandoning her position, for which she was up for court martial. After spending a Christmas Day with the JAG officers. Coates decided to "straighten up." She served her time in the brig, then changed her rating to that of a legalman. She was assigned to the USS Seahawk shortly before LT Roberts was assigned to the ship as JAG officer. She was later reassigned to JAG Headquarters, continuing as a legalman and as Admiral Chegwidden's personal assistant. She became a valued member of the team. One of her old "friends" nearly framed her for murder before Harm and the D.C. police proved she was innocent. When Harm becomes the foster dad to Mattie Grace, and needs a larger apartment for them to live in, he persuades Coates to move into the two-bedroom apartment next door so that Mattie can live there with her. (Coates had difficulties with her 4–5 female roommates; Harm inveigled Coates to be Mattie's roommate by paying Mattie's expenses – though his original offer was to pay all costs for both Coates and Mattie). Harm wanted Coates for Mattie's roommate as he felt that Mattie, being a teenager, would need a female role model. Coates was promoted to petty officer 1st class in 2004.What If?" airdate March 12, 2004 The following are the medals and service awards fictionally worn by Petty Officer Coates. |valign="top" | |} Recurring Characters Commander Caitlin "Kate" Pike, USN (JAGC) Played by Andrea Parker. Seasons 1,5. 6 episodes. She appeared in the following episodes: 1–2 "Pilot", 8 "Brig Break" & 21 "Ares" and season 6 episode 10 "Touch and Go". Harm's first partner. She was reassigned but she later returned as a guest star in three episodes (actress Andrea Parker left the series to star in The Pretender). She and Harm were kind of attracted to each other, and had a "weekend" together, but it fell apart when they realized it was just a thoughtless fling. She turned up in Season 6 when she filed a sexual harassment complaint against a high-ranking officer; the officer admitted he had tried to kiss her and apologized for doing so, and she forgave him but felt bad that his career was ruined. She also confronted LT Singer about leaking the information on the case, saying Singer did NOT have her forgiveness. Pike is a graduate of the United States Naval Academy and Harvard Law School. Rear Admiral Albert "Al" Brovo, USN (JAGC) Played by Kevin Dunn. Pilot episode. The first Judge Advocate General of the Navy in the series, with a weird sense of humor. His aide, CDR Theodore Lindsey, was often the butt of his jokes. Commander Theodore "Teddy" Lindsey, USN (JAGC) Played by W. K. Stratton. Seasons 1, 4, 7–8, 13 episodes. He was ADM Brovo's assistant (and often the butt of his jokes) and briefly served as acting Judge Advocate General in between ADM Brovo and the arrival of Admiral Chegwidden. He was not kept on the staff at JAG headquarters by ADM Chegwidden and was appointed as an aide to the Secretary of the Navy, Alexander Nelson. It was later revealed that the Admiral had no confidence in his abilities, and A.J. in fact made a point of denying Lindsey a promotion at a Season 6 Review Board. Nelson's successor, Senator Edward Sheffield, brought Lindsey into his staff as a senior counselor; this shocked A.J. and Mac in particular because they were surprised "such a mediocre officer" could obtain that much power. Lindsey was assigned to audit JAG and had unpleasant confrontations with Mac (where he made sexist remarks and she almost hit him) and Harm (who pointed out accurately that Lindsey's grudge against them in general and him in particular was how they did not fit the "good son" profile that Lindsey did but were more effective and successful than him in everything). Lindsey recommended that most of the senior staff be reassigned. However, when his dislike for the JAG staff and shoddy work was revealed, his report was disregarded by SECNAV as a "hatchet job" and he was forced by SECNAV to resign in disgrace. Before she was deployed to USS Seahawk (to replace LT Roberts as JAG officer), Lieutenant Loren Singer had engaged in an extramarital affair with CDR Lindsey. Singer attempted to blackmail him when she became pregnant. After receiving $5,000 from Lindsey, Singer slipped on ice and hit her head on a roadway bridge railing. CDR Lindsey thought about calling for an ambulance but then decided to throw her over the bridge into the river, causing Singer to drown. Lindsey also attempted to frame CDR Harmon Rabb for the crime. Rabb was subsequently charged with murder but was cleared when NCIS Special Agents Anthony DiNozzo and Vivian Blackadder found the real culprit. It was revealed during the interrogation of Lindsey that he was not the father of LT Singer's baby. CDR Lindsey later pleaded out to involuntary manslaughter and was sentenced to eight years in Fort Leavenworth. The following are the medals and service awards fictionally worn by Commander Lindsey. |} Rear Admiral Thomas "CAG" Boone, USN, Retired Played by Terry O'Quinn. Seasons 1–8, 10 episodes. Friend and colleague of Harm's father whom Rabb saves from court martial several times. He was on the mission where Harm's father was shot down. His first appearance on the show was as the CAG aboard the USS Seahawk. RADM Thomas Boone had a long and distinguished career in the United States Navy, rising to the rank of rear admiral and was considered for promotion to vice admiral. However, due to allegations of war crimes he committed in Vietnam in 1968, he was subsequently court-martialed. Although he was acquitted of the charges, he requested retirement from the U.S. Navy and was never promoted to VADM. He later returned to active service briefly after 9/11 as an advisor to the Secretary of the Navy during a crisis involving a U.S. plane that had made an emergency landing in China, retiring for the second and final time around Christmas of 2002. The following are the medals and service awards fictionally worn by Admiral Boone. |valign="top" | |} Captain Alison Krennick, USN (JAGC) Played by Andrea Thompson. Seasons 1 & 9, 7 episodes. Harm's direct superior in the first season and Admiral Chegwidden's second-in-command after his introduction. Her first appearance was as the Navy prosecutor in the first court-martial against CAPT Thomas Boone, after he shot down a Serbian Mil Mi-24 Hind without authorization. She came back in the following episode as deputy to the newly appointed JAG, RADM A.J. Chegwidden. Through the end of Season 1, she played a seduction game with Harm (a clear violation of military protocols, since she was his direct superior). She returned as a guest star in season 9, in which an alternate version of Krennick had risen to the rank of Rear Admiral and was now Judge Advocate General of the Navy. During the beginning of season 10, she was referred to as Captain Krennick and was among the speculated list of potential replacements for Admiral Chegwidden, but was quickly removed from the selection. The following are the medals and service awards fictionally worn by Captain Krennick. |} Alexander Nelson, Secretary of the Navy Played by Paul Collins. Seasons 3–8, 32 episodes. The first Secretary of the Navy (SECNAV) shown as an onscreen character in the series. From his first appearance and onwards, Nelson often clashed with Rear Admiral A.J. Chegwidden (John M. Jackson) and his senior staff over how to handle politically sensitive issues, where Nelson often favored short-sighted political expediency over "doing what's right". Following the hearings of the Senate Select Committee on Intelligence which was brought on by the aftermath of the near-catastrophic Al-Qaeda attack against the USS Seahawk that was ultimately thwarted by the efforts of Harm, Mac, Sturgis, Bud, Singer, and Admiral Chegwidden (at the end of season 7), and for his unusual usage of Navy personnel doing CIA work; Nelson was forced to resign from office and was subsequently replaced by Senator Edward Sheffield (Dean Stockwell) who took over the duties of Secretary of the Navy in the season 8 episode, "Dangerous Game". Yeoman First Class (YN1) Jason Tiner, USN Played by Chuck Carrington. Seasons 2–9, 102 episodes. Chegwidden's Yeoman, described by Adm. Chegwidden as the best assistant he'd ever had. He has a half-brother, Edward Proxy, a gay man who once accused GySGT Galindez of gay-bashing. Tiner was often part of comic relief in JAG HQ. He left early in season 9 after graduating from law school and being accepted into OCS. The following are the medals and service awards fictionally worn by Petty Officer Tiner. |} Clayton Webb Played by Steven Culp. Seasons 2–10, 41 Episodes. A CIA officer, who initially for the duration of the entire 2nd season and part of the third season claimed to be working for the State Department. He also claimed to have served in the Army Adjutant General's Corps during the First Persian Gulf War. He later became a rival and sometimes an ally, achieving the position of Deputy Director Counter Intelligence. Webb was often intimidated by an angry Admiral Chegwidden when his operations got Harm and/or Mac in a jam. He and Mac were briefly married for an undercover operation in Paraguay. His real relationship with Mac ended when he faked his own death (not for the first time) and Mac decided she could not deal with the deceptions involved in his work anymore. Congresswoman Roberta "Bobbi" Latham Played by Anne-Marie Johnson. Seasons 3–7, 17 episodes. The United States Congresswoman from Detroit, Bobbi Latham is the Chairwoman of the House National Security Subcommittee and an avid supporter of women's rights. She is an occasional romantic interest of Harm, and later dated CDR Turner for a while despite a disastrous beginning. She tended to take a hard and often critical line towards the military, especially on cases involving the V-22 Osprey and an ambush in Sierra Leone, but was also shown to be fair-minded. She is mentioned to have grown up on the "streets of Detroit" and graduated from Yale Law School first in her class. Midshipman Third Class Michael "Mikey" Roberts, USNA Played by Michael Bellisario. Seasons 3–10, 29 episodes. Bud's younger brother. Throughout Season 3 he was repeatedly pressured to join the Navy by his father and Bud often stood up to their father regarding Mikey's future. Although initially conflicted over his career path, he enlisted and later entered the Naval Academy (Class of 2006). He was charged with dereliction of duty after a CIWS gun malfunction on the USS Wake Island, and Bud led the review team that cleared him of any wrongdoing. While he loved and respected Bud and Bud genuinely loved him, it took a long time for Bud to truly treat Mikey with respect. In Season 9, Bud's youngest son ran away while Mikey was watching him, and Bud furiously upbraided Mikey's failings. However, Bud's son was soon found and he told Bud he ran away because of Bud and Harriet's fighting; when Bud tried to apologize to Mikey, his brother angrily said "My name is Mike, not Mikey." He went on to say Bud thought the worst of him and that was Bud's problem, not his; sharply telling his chastened brother, "Don't call me if you need help. Find someone else to yell at." After Bud spent some time feeling sorry for himself over the estrangement, Harriet got him to admit his failings to Mike and the brothers reconciled for the rest of the series. He even attended Admiral Chegwidden's dining-out as Bud's guest. He briefly dated Gunnery Sergeant Galindez's younger sister, Valerie, much to the Gunny's displeasure. By the end of the series, he was dating Cammie, General Gordon Cresswell's daughter. Mike later told Bud that he was genuinely in love with Cammie and aimed to make the relationship permanent. Bellasario also played a young man in a boat in Season 1's pilot episode and a pizza delivery boy in Season 3's "Ghost Ship" and had a brief recurring role as lab assistant Charles "Chip" Sterling in JAG spin-off NCIS. Lieutenant Commander Michael "Mic" Brumby, CSC, RAN Played by Trevor Goddard. Seasons 4–7, 42 episodes. A Royal Australian Navy officer who came to JAG in an exchange program. He is a dual citizen of Australia and the United States (as his mother was an American) and holds a law degree from Georgetown University. Mic was frequently called "Bugme" by Harm. In Australia, he and Rabb even came to blows over Mac. This was later cleared up by ADM Chegwidden and Brumby's commanding officer in a "non-judicial punishment," after Brumby and Harm were responsible for breaking Bud's jaw in two places. Neither Mic nor Harm was allowed to leave the warehouse that the Admiral placed them in until they were both in the same amount of pain they inflicted on Bud. Mac and Mic later became engaged and he decided to go into private practice, which made him go against JAG in court. He finally left for Australia when he realized Mac was in love with Harm. He was last seen in Dulles Airport with one last look at Mac as she tried to stop him from leaving. Brumby was later reported to have returned to his naval career. Although their relationship ended, Mic was known to have sent Christmas cards to Mac. In one scene in the episode "Boomerang (Part II)", he has commander shoulder boards on his uniform, although before and later in the episode, he wears lieutenant commander shoulder boards as usual and no promotion is ever mentioned. The following are the medals and service awards fictionally worn by Lieutenant Commander Brumby: Gunnery Sergeant Victor Galindez, USMC Played by Randy Vasquez. Seasons 5–9. A Gunnery Sergeant ("Gunny") who Mac recruited for JAG. Prior to serving with JAG, he served as an infantry Marine before he decided to leave the military for civilian life. He was then sheriff's deputy in his home state of New Mexico until he was injured and fell into alcohol abuse. His friend Manny saved him and Gunny later reenlisted. Gunny once intervened to separate Manny from another man in a fight and he found himself accused of gay-bashing, but it was later made clear that he did not support Manny's homophobic views. The gay man, Edward Proxy, was the half-brother of PO Tiner, who was a key witness of the defense. He was absolved by a military judge, but an ambitious prosecutor tried him in a civilian court. RADM Chegwidden defended him and he was absolved in that case as well. Following the events of 9/11, he was moved from JAG Headquarters at his own request to take a more active role in the War on Terror. His next appearance came late in season 7, when Mac, Harm, and Webb again worked with him in the episodes leading up to the attack on the USS Seahawk. He stated that he had been placed with a forward operating unit because they wanted someone with investigative experience to help "hunt down Bin Laden and Company." He fell in love with a woman that his unit had been using as a contact inside local fundamentalist circles, and was devastated when she was killed in a U.S. airstrike. He became a key figure in Harm's rescue of Mac and Webb in Paraguay. He and Tiner were often put at odds with each other, most notably when both were vying for the attention of ADM Chegwidden, when they, along with Bud, were attempting to get tickets for a Limp Bizkit concert. Gunny won out, having received comp tickets, while Tiner lost out to Bud in an online auction (Bud ended up paying $300 for the tickets). Another time was during the JAGathon, when Gunny and Tiner had both placed a "friendly" wager to see who would cross the finish line first; unfortunately, neither one crossed, Tiner breaking two ribs, and Gunny spraining his ankle. However, when push came to shove, they would have each other's backs. When Gunny was ordered to appear in court for several unpaid parking tickets, Tiner defended him, getting him off by having him pay for only the current one. The following are the medals and service awards fictionally worn by Gunnery Sergeant Galindez. |valign="top" | |} Lieutenant Loren Singer, USN (JAGC) Played by Nanci Chambers. Seasons 5–8, 40 episodes. An ambitious JAG advocate. Singer was consumed by her continual efforts to further her career at the expense of those around her. She often clashed with the other characters; Harm did not trust her, Mac was aghast at having to prosecute a case on which Singer was lead attorney and Turner said he would never work with her again after she falsely claimed to be Jewish in order to influence a case involving a Marine who converted to Judaism and then went AWOL to serve in the Israeli army after being mistreated by bigoted Corps members. However, she assisted Harm successfully in the trial of Admiral Tom Boone. Especially praised was an episode in which Singer attacked Harriet by using the death of Harriet's baby Sarah to discredit her testimony in court. In a later episode, however, Harriet got her revenge by punching out Singer. It was strongly implied that Singer had been abused when she was a child. That may be the reason for her only possible recorded moment of compassion. In the episode "Redemption" an abusive father was granted joint custody of his daughter. However the child's mother went missing with her. The father then stormed into JAG saying that his ex-wife had been seen leaving her home in the company of a "blonde female officer". At first it was thought Harriet was the one, but later suspicions fell on Singer. She did not confirm it but did not deny it either, leaving the certainty ambiguous, but even this noble action doesn't help her pariah status at JAG HQ at all (not for the last time, Mac seemed to be looking for an excuse to bring charges against Singer). Loren is also quite clever. During the Season 7 finale, "Enemy Below", Loren is the first to deduce the Iranian ruse that allowed Kabir Atef to escape into the Arabian Sea with a diesel submarine. She had affairs with Rabb's half-brother Sergei Zhukov, CDR Theodore Lindsey and a third unidentified man who was the father of her baby and probably had some undefined connection to Ireland (she had purchased a ticket to fly there shortly before her death). Harm was convinced Sergei was the father of her baby and lost his cool when Singer told him she planned to abort the child, having a screaming match with her and then forcing her to call Sergei and say (accurately as it turned out) that he was not the father of her child. Shortly after leaving JAG, Singer was murdered after being thrown into a river which caused her to drown. After a few months trapped in the ice, her badly decayed remains were found in a tree in Potomac Park with a young Boy Scout discovering them, prompting the area to be sealed off. The NCIS team led by NCIS Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs was called in to investigate the scene with suspicion falling on Rabb due to circumstantial evidence against him. Rabb was cleared by Agent DiNozzo, and Singer's murderer was revealed to be Commander Theodore Lindsey (who was bitter toward the JAG team and, a few months after killing Singer, saw an opportunity to frame Rabb). The storyline served as the backdoor pilot for JAG s spin-off series NCIS with the episodes airing during JAG Season 8 under the titles of "Ice Queen" and "Meltdown" respectively. Actress Nanci Chambers, the real life wife of series star David James Elliott, also played the assassin in Season 2's "Washington Holiday" and the USO entertainer, Jojo, in the Season 5 episode, "Ghosts of Christmas Past". The following are the medals and service awards fictionally worn by Lieutenant Singer. |} Sergeant Sergei Zhukov (Russian Army) Played by Jade Carter. Seasons 6–8, 10 episodes. Harm's Russian half-brother, the son of Harmon Rabb, Sr. and a Siberian peasant woman. A Sergeant in the Russian Army, he first met Harm when he was accused of selling weapons to Chechen separatists. Later he fell prisoner in Chechnya but was saved by Clayton Webb, who exchanged two trucks of wheat for him, and brought him to the U.S. on Christmas Eve. His citizenship application was held up because the DNA tests were inconclusive, and he returned to Russia. During his stay in the U.S. he had an affair with LT Loren Singer and was initially under suspicion from Harm when she went missing and her body found in a river. It was then discovered that she was pregnant. He later returned for 48 hours to introduce Harm to his fiancée, Galina Borkova, and said (accurately as it turned out) that he believed Singer's claim that he wasn't her child's father. Professor Meredith Cavanaugh Played by Isabella Hofmann. Seasons 7–9, 18 episodes. Meredith Cavanaugh was the last romantic interest of Admiral A. J. Chegwidden in the series. They met when she went to JAG headquarters to meet with Col. MacKenzie, but he thought she was another attempt at matchmaking from his subordinates. He later learned that Col. MacKenzie wanted to speak with her about a course she wanted her "little sister" Chloe to attend and he apologized. They bonded over their common interest for Shakespeare. They got engaged, but after Meredith cheated on the admiral, he ended the engagement and her character disappeared from the show. The Honorable Edward Sheffield, Secretary of the Navy Played by Dean Stockwell. Seasons 8–10, 11 episodes. The second United States Secretary of the Navy in the series, after the resignation his predecessor; Sheffield was formerly a U.S. Senator, as depicted in another of Donald Bellisario's TV series, First Monday. He assigned CDR Lindsey to audit the JAG office due to political pressure. He was forced to study Lindsey's report due to its harshness and told ADM Chegwidden to study the report and defend himself. He finally rejects the accusations, in great part due to the glowing report of LCDR Tracy Manetti, whom he placed undercover to be his eyes and ears in the JAG HQ. He agreed to go on trial in the Season 9 episode "People v. SECNAV" when a U.S. attack on terrorists in Iraq caused civilian fatalities and led to war crimes charges at The Hague; he was found not guilty of those crimes, but the U.S. was ordered to pay $20 million in compensation for damages. Dean Stockwell appeared in two of Donald Bellisario's other TV series, First Monday (in which he played the same character as in JAG) and before that in Quantum Leap (as Navy Admiral Al Calavicci). Stockwell appeared also in NCIS: New Orleans in 2014 as Tom Hamilton. Matilda "Mattie" Grace Johnson Played by Hallee Hirsh. Seasons 9–10, 17 episodes. "Owner" of crop-dusting business who briefly employed the then unemployed Rabb, between his stint with the CIA and his return to JAG. Estranged from her alcoholic father, who was driving the night her mother died in a car accident, she became a foster daughter to Rabb until reuniting with her father. She later learned that her father was not drunk during the accident, because he was not arrested afterwards and under Virginia law, he would have been automatically sent to jail if he'd been legally intoxicated. A biplane accident left her possibly paralyzed for life and her father relapsed into alcoholism. In the series finale, she insists that Harm take his assignment in London, as Harm awaits the ruling of the custody hearing. The two insist on sticking together and Harm promised to help her rehabilitate from her injuries. Other Recurring Characters At JAG Headquarters Rear Admiral Stiles Morris, USN (JAGC) Played by Harrison Page. Seasons 2–9, 22 episodes. The highest-ranking Judge at JAG Headquarters with over 16 years on the bench as of 1997. Captain Morris presided over the court-martial of a Navy SEAL Chief Petty Officer when prosecutor Lt. Cmdr. Harmon Rabb fired a machine gun into the courtroom ceiling.Heroes" airdate January 24, 1997 He was promoted to rear admiral (lower half) in Season 3.Defenseless" airdate December 9, 1997 RDML Morris is not seen after "Back in the Saddle" (JAG, Season 9, Episode 6). The following are the medals and service awards fictionally worn by RDML Morris. |} Commander Carolyn Imes, USN (JAGC) Played by Dana Sparks. Seasons 3–9, 9 episodes. First appearing in "People v. Rabb", Imes was one of the regular background characters. She was a good lawyer for JAG, but never passed the bar exam, which was discovered in Season 9 and resulted in her court-martial and subsequent dismissal from the Navy. The following are the medals and service awards fictionally worn by Commander Imes. |} Lieutenant Commander Alan Mattoni, USN (JAGC) Played by Rif Hutton. Seasons 3–6, 15 episodes. A fellow JAG officer who commonly worked as opposing counsel to the main cast. Often appeared as smug and frequently was chaired with LT Singer. The following are the medals and service awards fictionally worn by Commander Mattoni. |} Captain Owen Sebring, USN (JAGC) Played by Corbin Bernsen. Seasons 5–9, 8 episodes. Tough but fair judge who served over the tribunal of an al-Qaeda leader who plotted the 9/11 attacks. Later accused of accidentally killing a young mother's baby during a car crash, but Harm and Mac found out he was innocent and the case was dismissed. Although this was the finding, he retired after the trial. The following are the medals and service awards fictionally worn by Captain Sebring. |} Lieutenant Alfred Aldridge, USN (JAGC) Played by A.J. Tannen. Seasons 5–6, 8 episodes. The JAG Officer attached to the U.S.S. Patrick Henry (CVN-74) during Harm's tour of duty with the VF-218 "Raptors". He later transferred to the staff at JAG Headquarters and was used by Singer as a date. The following are the medals and service awards fictionally worn by Lieutenant Aldridge. |valign="top" | |} Captain Henry Delario (JAGC) Played by Kent McCord. Seasons 3 & 5, 3 episodes. A rather middle-of-the-road judge, who often heard cases involving the main characters. Commander Amy Helfman, USN (JAGC) Played by Jennifer Savidge. Seasons 6–8, 21 episodes. Amy Helfman is a member of the JAG corps, assigned to the judiciary (as a judge). She is a fair-minded individual who often winds up listening to Harm's legal arguments on many occasions and tries to make sure that both sides present proper arguments, and is interested in making sure that justice and truth prevail when she presides on the bench. The following are the medals and service awards fictionally worn by Commander Helfman. |} Colonel Clifford Blakely, USMC (JAGC) Played by John DeMita. Seasons 6–10, 14 episodes. Recurring JAG officer assigned to the judiciary. The following are the medals and service awards fictionally worn by Colonel Blakely. |valign="top" | |} Lieutenant Commander Tracy Manetti, USN (JAGC) Played by Tamlyn Tomita. Season 8, 7 episodes. She was assigned to JAG by request of SecNav Edward Sheffield and she was Harm's partner for seven episodes in season eight. As it turned out, she was Sheffield's eyes and ears in the JAG and her glowing report made him reject CDR Lindsey's accusations against the JAG. She took a class on profiling and was assigned to join Harm on an investigation of murders in Europe that were connected to the Navy. She was reassigned two weeks later. Manetti's Asian/Italian heritage threw Rabb at first, believing that she was divorced, however, after working with her in Naples, he comes to find out that Manetti is fluent in Italian, meaning that she was never married. Her past is summed up in her first meeting with Harm that she grew up on a tobacco farm in Virginia, and that her brothers, all lawyers, aren't exactly greeted warmly when they come home, because they are involved in lawsuits against the tobacco companies. The following are the medals and service awards fictionally worn by Lieutenant Commander Manetti. |} Captain Richard Carey, USN Played by Richard McGonagle. Season 9, 6 episodes. Recurring JAG officer assigned to the judiciary. Lieutenant Gregory Vukovic, USN (JAGC) Played by Chris Beetem. Season 10, 8 episodes. Vukovic is a JAG officer who is assigned to Cresswell's command and is generally portrayed as a wise-ass, smooth-talking youngster. Intelligent and suave, he was constantly trying to impress, often to the annoyance of his contemporaries and superiors. There was a running gag where he would constantly try to seek the attention of Mac, much to hers and Harm's chagrin. Harm and Mac were promoted as the series ended, getting assigned to London and San Diego respectively, and Vukovic was visibly hurt when they both said they didn't want him to join their new staffs (Mac told him this directly, Harm let it be known to Cresswell who also found Vukovic to be a pain in the ass) and also that they both wanted Bud to come with them. Harm later commented that Vukovic had every potential to make a good JAG officer once he "grew up". The following are the medals and service awards fictionally worn by Lieutenant Vukovic. |valign="top" | |} Lieutenant Tali Mayfield, USN (JAGC) Played by Meta Golding. Season 10, 3 episodes. A junior JAG officer assigned to Headquarters and who shares a past with Lt. Vukovic. The following are the medals and service awards fictionally worn by Lt. Mayfield. |} Military personnel Captain Ross, USN, Retired Played by Bill Bolender. Seasons 1–4, 5 episodes. CAPT Ross is the Commanding Officer of USS Seahawk (CVN-65), introduced in the pilot episode. He retired from the Navy in 1997 after 29 years in the service, one year short of his 30 and also despite being considered for promotion to admiral. Admiral Drake, USN Played by John Roselius. Seasons 1–7, 6 episodes. As a 4-star officer, ADM Drake is the highest-ranking recurring character in the series. He is Chief of Naval Operations, as of season 7. He leads the investigation, as RADM Chegwidden is accused of slapping a loudmouth student at a high school. Lieutenant Elizabeth 'Skates' Hawkes, USN Played by Sibel Galindez. Seasons 2–7, 9 episodes. F-14 Radar Intercept Officer who has flown with Harmon Rabb on many occasions and has had her life saved by Harm in the episode "Crossing the Line". While passing through Washington on her way to the USS Patrick Henry (CVN-74) after completing Landing Signal Officer training, she passed a set of F-14 flight manuals, Weapons Systems Handbook and NATOPS checklist to Harm, thus helping him to shift from the JAG Corps back to naval aviation. In "Mishap", she was brought up on a charge of dereliction of duty and she threatened to resign her commission; however, she was eventually cleared of the charges. In episode "Adrift II" she helped Harm regain his consciousness by "jumping his bones". She also flew as his RIO when they provided CAP over the Super Bowl. The following are the medals and service awards fictionally worn by Lieutenant Hawkes. |valign="top" | |} Lieutenant Colonel John Farrow, USMC Played by Ben Murphy. Seasons 3–9, 4 episodes. Former CO to Lt.Col. MacKenzie, revered in the Corps when he defied stupid orders and saved Marines who were being held captive and then being executed by a Haitian warlord. Had a brief affair with Mac, which was revealed in Season 4 episode "People v. Mac". He acknowledged he still held a flame for her, which Mac quickly squashed. However, the two are shown together in the alternative season 9 episode "What If?". Lieutenant Commander Teresa Coulter, M.D. USNR (MC) Played by Trisha Yearwood. Seasons 3–7, 6 episodes. A Navy Reservist and forensic pathologist who aids JAG on several cases. She developed feelings for Rabb which were not returned. She was furious with Harm when he reopened the case of her mom's death, which had been ruled a homicide by her violent father, Navy Captain Thomas Chaddock, but forgave him when the evidence showed that her mom had committed suicide. In civilian life, Lt. Cmdr. Coulter is a medical examiner in Memphis, Tennessee. In "In Country", it is revealed that after 9/11 Lt. Cmdr. Coulter was recalled to service and was stationed in Afghanistan, identifying remains for the military. The following are the medals and service awards fictionally worn by Lieutenant Commander Coulter. |} Commander John Flagler, USN Played by Tom Amandes. Seasons 4, 6–7. 3 episodes. Captain of the USS Watertown (SSN-696) who reluctantly helps Harm and Mac with investigations involving a boat he commanded. He was instrumental in stopping an Al-Qaeda attack on the USS Seahawk battlegroup (of which the Watertown was a part of).Enemy Below" airdate May 21, 2002 He is a recipient of the Legion of Merit.Silent Service" airdate February 23, 1999 Captain Tobias Ingles, USN Played by Gary Graham. Seasons 2–7, 6 episodes. Captain of the USS Patrick Henry. Disliked Harm at first, but grew to respect him. Gary Graham also played Harm's former mentor, CAPT Hochausen, in the season 3 episode "Blind Side" The following are the medals and service awards fictionally worn by Captain Ingles during the Hawkes court-martial. |valign="top" | |} Captain Johnson, USN Played by Scott Paulin. Season 8, 7 episodes. Commanding officer of the USS Seahawk. Did not like LT Singer at all and tried to have her charged for conduct unbecoming after finding out she was pregnant. He later planned to resign his commission but was talked out of it by Harm. A hard-driving and fair leader. Commander Beth O'Neil, USN (Later CIA) Played by Mary Page Keller. Season 8–9, 3 episodes. A former naval aviator accused of sexual harassment, whom Harm and Manetti were assigned to defend in Season 8. Upon her revelation that she is a lesbian, Harm's doubts about her innocence were set aside and she was found innocent of the charges. She later joined the CIA and was Harm's partner during his stint with the agency. The following are the medals and service awards fictionally worn by Commander O'Neill in "Offensive Action". |valign="top" | |} Lieutenant Catherine Graves, USN Played by Jordana Spiro. Season 10, 3 episodes. A public affairs officer originally stationed NAWS China Lake, where she assisted Cmdr. Rabb in a JAG-man investigation. She later worked with Lt. Col. MacKenzie, Lt. Vukovic, and Lt. Mayfield in San Diego, and then once again with Lt. Vukovic during his investigation into the death of a Marine during the Vietnam War. The following are the medals and service awards fictionally worn by Lieutenant Graves. |} Lieutenant Curtis Rivers, USN Played by Montel Williams. Seasons 3–8, 3 episodes. Lt. Rivers is a Navy Seal instructor who was awarded the Medal of Honor. The following are the medals and service awards fictionally worn by Lieutenant Rivers. |valign="top" | |} Family & friends Patricia 'Trish' Burnett Played by Christina Pickles. Seasons 3 & 6, 3 episodes. Harm's mother. Born Patricia Reed, she married Frank Burnett after Harmon Rabb, Sr.'s death. Often asked him about Mac. Was both saddened and relieved when the full story of Harmon Rabb Sr.'s capture in Vietnam and later, brave death in defense of a Russian family was discovered by her son. Annie Pendry Played by Daphne Ashbrook. Seasons 1–3, 5 episodes. The wife of Harm's best friend, a pilot who died in a plane crash caused by systems error. She and Harm dated, but after Harm got her son (whom she adamantly did not want to be a pilot) onto a tiger cruise that was hijacked by terrorists, she broke up with him. Judge Laura Delaney Played by Meg Wittner. Season 2, episode 7. Judge Delaney was a love interest of ADM Chegwidden, and was often seen at his home. She was killed by a mine meant for the Admiral, causing him to hunt down the person responsible. Judge Delaney was in the process of divorcing her husband when she and the Admiral started their love affair. Francesca Paretti Played by Giuliana Santini. Season 3–4, 5 episodes. A.J. Chegwidden's daughter. She spent time in Italy as a fashion writer, but had run-ins with the JAG crew on occasion. Showed apparent interest in Harm but he always changed the subject (due to her relation to the Admiral and his "thing" with Mac). Master Chief Petty Officer 'Big Bud' Roberts, Sr., USN Played by Jeff MacKay. Seasons 3–10, 10 episodes. Bud and Mikey's father. Though he genuinely loved his sons, he had a strained relationship with them, due to his being sometimes abusive towards them when they were children, perhaps on account of the stress of having to raise them by himself after their mother's death. He lived alone in a trailer park and was not above the occasional money-making scheme, getting into trouble in one episode and having to be defended in court by Bud Jr. He came out of retirement when the Navy began recalling retired petty officers to active duty to deal with a personnel shortage. After trying to weasel his way out of service, Big Bud pleasantly surprised Bud by agreeing to an assignment in Georgia to help train naval supply personnel for the war in Iraq. There were at least two occasions in which he helped Harm or Bud Jr. on cases, most notably when Mikey was charged with murder in Mexico. Big Bud helped by pretending to be shot by a "robber" (the robber being Gunny Galindez), so Harm could get information out of a witness. The following are the medals and service awards fictionally worn by Master Chief Roberts at his court-martial in "The Adversaries". |valign="top" | |} Chloe Madison Played by Mae Whitman. Seasons 4–7, 8 episodes. Mac's "little sister". She was reunited with her real father thanks to Mac and the JAG staff. Lieutenant Commander Jordan Parker, M.D. USN (MC) Played by Susan Haskell. Seasons 4–6, 8 episodes. Jordan dated Harm for a year. She cornered Mac in MacMurphy's at a JAG wetdown and told her of her worries about her impact on their relationship. Broke up with Harm over his return to flying. Later killed in Season 6, leaving Harm, Mac, and LCDR Coulter to find the killer, who turned out to be the disturbed wife of a Marine. The following are the medals and service awards fictionally worn by Commander Parker in "Goodbyes". A.J. Roberts Played by Jake Milkovich. Seasons 5–7, 10 episodes. Also known as "Baby A.J." by the JAG staff, the Son of Harriet and Bud Roberts. Named after A.J. Chegwidden, who delivered the baby in his office. Unknown to Admiral Chegwidden, "Baby A.J." is just A.J., rather than Albert Jethro; Bud and Harriet wanted to honor the Admiral with their name choice, but blanched at what "A.J." spelled out. Dr. Sydney Walden, M.D. Played by Cynthia Sikes. Seasons 5–6, 8 episodes. Love interest of ADM A.J. Chegwidden. She had a grown-up son, Danny Walden. But she later broke up with Chegwidden following Danny's illicit use of the Admiral's car, because she never believed that her son did anything wrong despite Chegwidden's claims. Daniel 'Danny' Walden Played by Sean Murray (actor). Seasons 4–6, 6 episodes. The teenage son of Dr. Sydney Walden, RADM A.J. Chegwidden's girlfriend, Danny was rebellious, often going to great lengths to end his mother's relationship with Admiral Chegwidden while his mother remained oblivious. Danny later joined the Navy at A.J.'s insistence, instead of receiving probation for his many misdeeds. Murray, who played Walden, later appeared in the JAG spin-off series, NCIS, as NCIS Special Agent Timothy McGee, making his debut appearance in the Season 1 episode, "Sub Rosa", where McGee was an agent assigned to the Norfolk Naval Base. From Season 2 onwards, McGee was reassigned to the Navy Yard in Washington D.C., joining the team led by NCIS Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, with Murray later being promoted to a series regular and also being added to the NCIS opening credits. Renee Peterson Played by Cindy Ambuehl. Seasons 5–8, 24 episodes. A director of videos and documentaries who met Harm while filming a Navy recruitment commercial. She grew jealous of Harm and Mac's friendship (maybe more) and called Harm on it. She grew frustrated by his lack of answers; Harm's refusal to commit seriously to her and the return of Renee's great love of her life spelled the peaceful end of their time together. She later sent Harm a postcard revealing she was pregnant with twins (in real life, Cindy Ambuehl also gave birth to twins). Captain Matthew Turner, USN, Retired (Chaplain Corps) Played by Bill Cobbs. 4 episodes. The father of Commander Sturgis Turner. Below are the list of medals and service awards fictionally worn by Captain Turner in "Answered Prayers". |} Midshipman 4th Class Cameron 'Cammie' Cresswell, USNA Played by Danneel Harris. Season 10, 2 episodes. Daughter of Maj.Gen. Gordon Cresswell. She had a flirtatious relationship with fellow USNA cadet Mike Roberts, brother of her father's subordinate Bud Roberts. Dora Cresswell Played by Mel Harris. Season 10, 2 episodes. The wife of General Cresswell. Other Mrs. Porter Webb (National Security Agency, retired) Played by Claudette Nevins. Seasons 2–10, 7 episodes. Mother of CIA Agent Clayton Webb. Saved Mac's life in Season 10 episode "Hail and Farewell Part II". Mark Falcon (aka Major Sokol) (Russian FSB/SVR) Played by Rex Linn. Seasons 3–6, 8 episodes. Russian KGB agent who had a thing for Mac. He was raised in Houston where his parents spied on NASA for the USSR. He helped Harm find his father. Special Agent Clark Palmer Played by Peter Murnik. Seasons 3–6, 7 episodes. A former member of a shadowy D.O.D. group named D.S.D. (Defense Security Division), who became a rogue operative and Harm's bête noire, trying to kill him on numerous occasions. His last attempt to do so tacked on a huge amount of jail time to his already impressive sentence and he wasn't seen again on the series after that. Dalton Lowne, Attorney at Law Played by Larry Poindexter. Season 3, 7 episodes. Mac's boyfriend, who convinced her to quit JAG and join his law firm. Mac ended both their professional and personal relationships when he used information from her files during a military case. Harm often referred to him as "Lowne as in Clown." He was later shot and killed when it was thought he was stalking Mac, though it was revealed that an obsessive police officer had framed him as a stalker and then murdered him. Stuart Dunston (ZNN Reporter) Played by John D'Aquino. Season 6–10, 11 episodes. A war reporter whose tendency to get into the heart of the action often got him in trouble. He both helped and hindered the main cast in various episodes, most notably when he kept ADM Chegwidden from being courtmartialed with some info he was able to dig up. However, he also found himself often the brunt of a JAG investigation, example: During a mission, in which he was brought along as an observer, he inadvertently caused the SEAL team he was with to walk into an ambush that was set up by his aide back in Washington. Dunston later changed his plea from not guilty, to guilty, when he found out what actually happened. He would then make a formal apology to every member of the SEAL team, and made a public apology to the world. He also once reported on the injury of Bud even before Bud's wife Harriet was informed of the full details, causing ADM Chegwidden to slightly lose his cool. Allen Blaisdell Played by Dan Lauria. Seasons 2–8, 5 episodes. Harm's direct supervisor while he was attached to the CIA, an easy-going guy who once flew for Air America during the 1960s and '70s, and seems to find working for the CIA well suited to his background. He very reluctantly fired Harm from the CIA after Harm was filmed by a TV crew (unbeknownst to him), which was against CIA regulations. Dan Lauria also appeared as "Boy's father" in the Season 1 episode "Survivors". Harrison Kershaw, Deputy Director of the Central Intelligence Agency Played by Jameson Parker. Seasons 8–9, 4 episodes. Hired Harm to work as a CIA pilot in Season 9 when Harm's Navy career was (at the time) absolutely over and done with. Catherine Gale, Esq Played by Laura Putney Season 8–9, 5 episodes. A lawyer employed by the CIA, who first crossed paths with the JAG team as opposing counsel in court of inquiry over a 1968 case involving a lost submarine. Later told Harm where Mac was in Paraguay, in exchange for a fake wedding with Harm for her dying mother (who miraculously recovered later). See also * Characters of NCIS * List of JAG cast members References Category:JAG characters Category:Fictional United States Marine Corps personnel Category:Fictional United States Navy personnel JAG